


Good to be Queen

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [41]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She longed to be outside, to feel the sea breeze on her face and smell the salty air without the interference of candles or musty wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to be Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/515128.html?thread=75004472#t75004472) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Abbie Mills, Pirate Queen of the Northern Coast, was feeling a little claustrophobic. She’d been ill the past fortnight, cooped up in the confines of her cabin while her First Mate ran the ship. She longed to be outside, to feel the sea breeze on her face and smell the salty air without the interference of candles or musty wood.

She still felt a little shaky and drawn, but the sea was calling her out and she thought she was well enough for a quick stroll to check on things. She trusted Crane to take care of things, but she always felt better when she could see it for herself.

The smell of brine almost overwhelmed her as she opened the doors out onto the deck and stepped out. She breathed deeply, already feeling better, and headed up to the ship’s wheel where she knew Crane would be at this time of day.

“My lady,” Crane said, bowing a little as she approached. From anyone else in her crew she’d think the action was mocking, but that was just the way he was.

She nodded back to him. “How is the ship faring?” she asked, looking out onto the deck where the crew was bustling to and fro.

“Very well,” he said. “We shall arrive at our destination two days hence. May I assume that you will be well enough to join us in the raid?”

“I will,” she said, smiling. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

He nodded in reply and they both returned to surveying the landscape. A breeze blew past, ruffling her hair, and she closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy it. It was good to be Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
